


i'd break the back of love for you

by leeloo6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psionic Sex, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloo6/pseuds/leeloo6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really hate this guy and his stupid powers. Especially when he makes you crazy without even touching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd break the back of love for you

It takes him a lot of time to tie all the knots and shape you into place. He’s gagged you with your scarf, said he could’ve used a proper gag, but you’re prettier this way. Your fins fluttered and you scowled; you know he’s only doing it to shut you up while he smooths the curves of your body into restraint, he needs quiet to focus. He’s doing it patiently, like he would follow a ritual. He must’ve taken a lot of time to learn this. Circling your shoulders, the upper part of your torso. Pushing your ass up, lower part of the legs in the air as he knots behind your knees. Running his fingers lightly along your wrists before he connects them to your legs. You have to admit, that’s more elegant than tying them behind your back. He unties the scarf when he’s done, looking at you with a self-satisfied expression. 

`Comfortable?’ he asks.

`Like you’d care,’ you spit out, shooting daggers in his way. The smug bastard. You are not going to admit that you actually do feel kind of comfortable like this. For now.

`Wow, you caught me,’ he says, disappearing somewhere behind you. At this point you’re not expecting anything too extraordinary. He’s done his bondage thing, now he’s going to fuck you senseless. Your nook clenches in anticipation. You’re wet and empty and having your legs spread like this is a constant reminder of it. You really hope he’s going to touch you soon.

He returns after a minute, smoothing his hands over your back, over the curve of your ass. He slaps you once, hard, making you groan in surprise. The sting of it is welcome, refreshing. He drags one finger along your nook, stops before he touches your bulge. You try to move your hips suggestively, but all you manage is a parody of a half-hearted spasm. He snickers behind you. You remember that you are allowed to talk.

`What the fuck are you waiting for,’ you spit through your teeth. 

`I don’t know, ED, you don’t seem desperate enough for me,’ he answers. You turn your head, as much as possible, and bare your teeth at him. He keeps teasing the entrance to your nook, almost slipping his thumb in. He’s smoothed his claws for you and the pressure is hardly enough. Your bulge coils around empty air. He’s probably not going to touch you for a while.

`Of course I’m not desperate, what do you take me for, one a your playthings-`

`Yeah,’ he breathes. His voice is barely a whisper now, low and needy. You wonder what prompted the change. `Kinda.’

You feel something cold and hard pressing at your entrance and you panic for the shortest of seconds, before you realize what it is. Plastic? Glass? Whatever it is, he’s not planning on fucking you with it yet. Dragging it slowly across your opening, rubbing it on your skin. It feels… pleasant. Where did he get a vibrator from? At least you hope it’s a vibrator. Would be a waste if it weren’t. You’ve kind of always wanted one inside you. The thought makes you shudder and he slaps your ass again, this time not as hard. Breathing is starting to get a bit difficult.

`Quit stallin, it’s fuckin annoying,’ you grit through your teeth. 

`So what do you want me to do?’ he asks using That Voice that you swear works like fucking magic, a low hum that sends you spiraling down into comfortable oblivion. It’s the tone he’s using, the velvety feel of it. It makes you terribly tempted to surrender.

`Fuck me,’ you command, making sure to keep the edgy tone of your voice. You are not ready to make nice just yet. Or maybe he’s right- you’re just not desperate enough.

He does, then, pushing the vibrator inside you, possibly with more force than necessary. You whine, burying your face in the soft fabric of the sheets. The invasion feels strange- unlike a bulge, it’s rigid and it feels heavy inside you, spreading you in a slightly uncomfortable way. There are small ridges to it and you feel them all across your inner walls. Its diameter is constant along the length and even though it’s not bigger than Sollux’s bulge, it spreads your depths open more than his tip usually does.

It feels amazing. You tremble around it. He nudges it in a bit further and hums in appreciation when your hips jerk involuntarily. 

`Good?’ he asks.

`Nghh,’ you manage. To your credit, you did plan on being more coherent than that.

He drags his hands across your body, not bothering to use his claws. You think he’s going to slap your ass again, but instead he drags himself away from you. Of all things, he sits on his computer chair, facing you with a self-satisfied expression, posture loose and legs slightly spread. He must be proud of himself for having you like this. For having you at all. You know you would be, too.

You look up at him in defiance. He looks back with a lazy smirk, the filthiest thing his face can do. You absolutely hate him. There’s no way you’re losing this challenge.

Ten seconds.

Twenty. Thirty-five. One minute, two.

Time stretches, sharpening your want.

`Are you goin to sit there all day or am I gonna actually get some action this perigee?’ you mutter through your teeth. It kind of turns you on, how he’s just standing there and looking at you as if he owns the world, but giving that away isn’t a thing you will ever do.

`Yeah, I guess you can watch,’ he smirks, opening his legs wider and unzipping his pants. Taking his time. Taking _your_ time, slowing it down to one single point. His eyes on yours, his hand lazily stroking his bulge. As if you’re merely a convenience, a toy he can play with whenever he wants. As if he owns you.

You snarl at him, your insides aching, your mind fueled with how you hate him, how much you love everything he has to give you. You know the ugliest parts of his mind, his twisted coil of thoughts, and you welcome all of him whole with the purest of your hate. It feels amazing.

He turns the vibrator on, a low hum inside you. You startle, feeling your fists tighten at your sides. Well, you hadn’t expected it to feel _this_ good. He’s fucking you really slow, only slightly pulling it out before sinking it back in. He’s too gentle, too cruel. After a few minutes you’re thrashing around in your bonds, biting your lip so he won’t hear you moan. 

`Yeah?’ he asks when a whimper escapes you. he’s going deeper now and it almost feels like he’s not teasing anymore, but it’s still so far from the rhythm that your heartbeat imposes. Purple drips down your thighs, he’s getting you so wet and he hasn’t even touched you. Stroking his bulge harder, eyes a bit unfocused, smirk still in its right place. This slowness is torturous, but you love the way it impacts him, seeing you undone like this. He’s not that hard to unwind, himself.

`Bet you’re dyin to fuck me,’ you say between breaths. `Take me when I’m all tied up like this, eh, Sol? When are you goin to get such a occasion again, got me spread up for y-nghhh.’ Your voice falters with a particularly hard thrust. He’s playing dirty, that’s not fucking fair, but his resolve is crumbling. He’s got two fingers inside himself already, pumping them in rhythm with the vibrator inside you. Fast, faster. Cheeks blushing dark yellow, eyes a bit manic with desire. God, he’s fucking hot.

`Already flustered and I’ve only opened my mouth, well look at that,’ you say.

`I’m sure I can find better uses for your open mouth, ED,’ he breathes. You shudder, eyes lingering on his bulge. Yeah, you’re pretty sure he can.

`What are you waiting for, then,’ you provoque him. `You’re not gonna last all perigee, we both know you better than that.’ 

`Heh, nice try, fishprince,’ he huffs at you. At this point you’re both doing little else but point weak jabs at each other, waiting for the other to give in, knowing that you will both surrender anyway. There is one point after which the will to power melts into the despair of wanting to get off already. It’s a bit pathetic, you reckon, and it only works for the weak ones. Fortunately, the two of you are quite the right subjects.

It spites you that he’s only doing this for his own pleasure, that he will discard you immediately after you’re done. It spites you and it breaks your heart a bit and it turns you on like all seven hells, because it only makes you hate him more.

He turns the vibrator on a higher setting, higher still, until your fists are shaking and you think you are going to burst into pieces from how good it feels, having your entire body shaken like this. You manage to take a look at him and he’s biting his lip, furrowing his brows in concentration while pumping his fingers in and out of himself and what is he even doing-

oh.

_oh._

All of a sudden your brain does this weird thing where it seems like all the right spots are being simultaneously set alight with burning electricity, neurons firing chaotically, and the funny thing is that it all goes straight between your legs in an overwhelming rush, echoing through your entire body. As if you needed any more stimulation at this point. You feel your muscles slip out of your control and you can’t tell who is the troll who is shaking right now. The one who feels like the room is spinning around him from how hard he’s coming. You think you might’ve shouted at some point, but you’re not sure. You open your eyes, hazy with the aftershocks, and somewhere in the room which hasn’t yet stopped spinning, Sol is hanging limply from his chair, head rolled back, catching his breath. You absently notice that your nook is empty. You feel utterly blissed out.

`What’d you do to me?’ you manage to ask. Mumble. Talking is kind of hard. 

`I shortcircuited your brain, obviously,’ he giggles. Wow, he’s really dumb when he thinks he’s funny, aside from being dumb every other time.

`Ha, ha, very funny, Sol.’ When he walks towards you your fight or flight response kicks in despite the ridiculous amount of endorphins in your body, and you are surprised to see that he’s doing nothing painful or life-threatening to you. For now. He just starts unknotting the ties, releasing your body from its restraint piece by piece. Before you notice you relax into his touch. He’s probably too spent to want to harm you, and for a moment you almost feel appreciated. It feels warm to have him near you even though the hate subsided, pleasant to make contact after he’s basically got you off without touching you at all. It was good, yeah, it was mindblowing, but it resembles loneliness a bit too much for you to crave it again.

`Thanks,’ you say before you can think about what you’re thanking him for. He raises an eyebrow at you and stares as if he can’t believe how stupid you are. God, he knows how pathetic you can get in the aftermath, so you hope he’ll shut up about it this time.

`I fucking hate you,’ he affirms matter-of-factly, then plops down on the mattress a bit too close for you to take his words as anything but a declaration. Your heart warms.

`Hate you too, asshole,’ you say fondly. ‘And I hope you haven’t fucked up anything in my brain with that little trick a yours, because god help me what will happen to you if you did.’

`Seriously, ED, do you honestly believe your think pan could take more damage than it already has?’ You kick him in the ribs and he reciprocates, but you’re both naked and questionably clean- ew, ablution block please-, so it doesn’t escalate into something more serious. 

You doze off even though your mind is sending warning signals of ‘do not fall asleep anywhere near brain-fucked kismesis’. You feel too relaxed to give it any attention.

You wake up in a swarm of angry bees, with a stupid jerk laughing his ass off on the other side of the room. Oh, he is so going to pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my last erisol porn. And my last erisol. And my last porn, though I'm not so sure about that. It's sure been fun!


End file.
